Wow, Mercy is playing WoW
by Kream45
Summary: Mercy plays World of Warcraft and shows it to her friends in Overwatch. They laugh at her, saying she's a middle-aged milf, AND a nerd. Mercy gets angry and makes her revenge on them in the night…


**/This story isn't very normal, just so you know./**

It was a beautiful morning in a secret Overwatch base, located on an island that wasn't even on a map.

Mercy woke up and the first thing she did…

"OMG I HAVE TO LOG IN TO WOW NOOOOOWW!" she screamed, and jumped out of her bed.

She sat and turned on her computer.

"Come on… Come on…. COME ON MOTHERFUCKER, BOOT ALREADY!"

The computer turned on after a while and Mercy launched WoW.

"Yesss!" she moaned, when she logged into her account and chose her 99 level Night Elf female Priest.

Then McCree, Tracer and Pharah walked into her room.

"Hi Mercy!" McCree greeted her, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm playing World of Warcraft, the best MMORPG ever made." Mercy replied.

Tracer and Pharah looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, I know this game." Tracer said, "It's that game which only the biggest nerds play."

"Mercy, are you a nerd?" Pharah asked.

Mercy started breathing heavily.

"No, I'm NOT A FUCKING NERD!"

"So you just like to spend 12 hours a day playing a silly MMO game, m I rite?" McCree cackled.

"Yes, that's exactly how it is." Mercy admitted, "But look, I've got a very good character. A 99 level Night Elf female Priest."

"So, it's like a priestess?" Tracer scratched her head.

"Nooo..? It's a FEMALE PRIEST dammit."

"Oooh, I get it." Tracer said, and then whispered into Pharah's ear: _"I actually don't."_

Pharah wanted to know more, though.

"Your character is level 99, so one more level and you'll beat the game?"

"WHAT?! There are 110 levels, not just 100, and the end-game is the best part in playing WoW!"

"O rly…" Pharah sighed.

Tracer then asked Mercy:

"Why are you playing a Night Elf? And not, like, a human? Or something more crazy, like a hobbit?"

"WHAT?" Mercy was shocked, "There are no hobbits in WoW! And I chose a Night Elf because Night Elves are like, the most high fantasy-ish race!"

"And why are you playing as a Priest, and not a gunman or something like that?" McCree asked."

"If you mean hunter, then I didn't choose that class because it sucks BALLS. And Priests can heal people and buff them in various ways." Mercy replied.

"So basically, a Priest can make people feel good?" McCree continued with his questions.

"Yes, a Priest makes everyone in their team feel good." Mercy answered.

"So, a Priest just makes everyone feel good? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Yes… That's what I just said…"

"Can your Priest make me feel good? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"What?!"

"Hey, I also want to feel good! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Tracer added.

"Me too! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Pharah joined the conversation.

Mercy then got up.

"Alright, now all of you, get the fuck out of my room."

"Or what?" They laughed.

"Or I will wipe you out of the surface of this world with my powerful holy spells!"

"Hahahahaha!" McCree laughed, and Tracer did, and Pharah did, too.

"What are you laughing at? You can't do anything to me! My Power Word: Shield will protect me from any damage!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mercy then cried.

"Why aren't you scared?!" she screamed, "I will deal an enormous amount of damage to you with my spells, and you won't even lay a finger on me! And you're laughing anyway, what the fuck is wrong with you!"

McCree wiped a tear from his eye, he was laughing so hard. Tracer then said:

"Mercy, you're a real nerd!"

"A mature woman playing nerdy games! Hahaha!" Pharah laughed.

"So basically, Mercy is a milf, AND a nerd!" McCree stated.

They all laughed and Mercy cried.

"Why are you so mean to me? :c" she sobbed, "I just like the fantasy world of WoW, the lore, the characters, epic quests and bosses, great community! And you're really making me sad! :"

Tracer then said:

"Mercy, I'm sorry."

"Really? :0"

"No, psyche! HAHAHAHA!"

"HAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" McCreer and Pharah laughed and they all went out of Mercy's room, leaving her, standing there with her face all in tears.

But they didn't know, Mercy doesn't forgive. NEVER.

She sneaked out of her room in the night, when everyone was asleep, and snuck into McCree's room. She knocked him out with a strong hit with a frying pan on his head. She dragged him into her "special room" in a secret basement under her room and left him there. Then, she came back and did the same with Tracer and Pharah.

"Wake up, bitches!"

Mercy shouted and they all woke up. They noticed they were all naked, attached to BDSM sex devices.

"Umm, what the actual fuck is going on?" McCree was confused. Then he saw Tracer and Pharah naked and got rock-hard.

"Why am I naked?" Tracer was in shock, "Who dragged me here?!"

"McCree, you sick pervert, stop looking at my tits!" Pharah yelled.

Then Mercy came out of the shadows. She was wearing nothing but a weird belt with something long, thick and stiff attached to it… oh.

"Mercy?!" they all looked her at the same time.

"You know what it's called?" Mercy pointed her finger at the strange, silicone penis on her belt.

"Umm, is it a dildo?" McCree wondered.

"McCree, that's a strapon." Pharah told him.

"Yeah, I've actually never seen such a big one…" Tracer added.

"Wait, how do you know what it is?" McCree was confused.

"Well, there is something called the internet, and then there's something called porn, and…"

"ALRIGHT, I get it."

Mercy laughed.

"And do you know what I'm gonna do with this strapon?"

Tracer thought for a while and said:

"Well, judging by the fact that we're all naked, with our asses sticking out, attached to sex devices with no means of escaping, I would assume…"

"GOOD ASSUMPTION!"

And then Mercy went into Tracer's ass, all dry.

"OH MY GODDDDDDD!" Tracer screamed, and Mercy was fucking her hard, until she passed out.

"NEXT!"

McCree looked, as Mercy fucked Tracer and then Pharah and came just by seeing this.

When Pharah was done for, it was time for McCree.

"Wait, you're not possibly gonnaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed, as Mercy entered him, almost ripping his ass in half.

When he was so exhausted that he stopped moving, Mercy then splashed a bucket of cold water on them to wake them up.

"ROUND TWO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The fucking took a whole night, and by morning, their asses were all sore. Even Mercy's, she was the one who had to hump all the time.

The next day, Mercy released the other guys. She told them that she recorded everything, and if they don't want the entire Internet to see them being ass-fucked by a nerdy milf, they would have to play WoW with her.

McCree, Tracer and Pharah were so embarrassed that they agreed. They all made new characters, Pandaren, and it was fun. For Mercy at least, because the other guys were such noobs that they even had troubles with moving with WASD.

But, as the time passed, McCree and the two girls remembered the fuck Mercy has given to them, and they actually wanted more, so they asked Mercy if she could fuck them one more time, this time with lube. She agreed and put lube around their anuses and fucked them.

They agreed to fuck like this once a week, forever. And, umm, yeah. That's the end ._.

 **THE END**


End file.
